As Goode As Gold
by Peppermintrina
Summary: Cam wants to doze, Zach aims to propose. Before ether gets their moment, CIA wants em' for a mission in NY. Not wanting to ruin Cam's Vay-Kay, Zach attempts to take it on under her nose.. But Cam's not stupid, so what's the monkey doing in the bathroom?


**So I was sitting in class when a totally random idea for a GG fanfic pops into my head! Its a little bit random(via monkey), but I'm excited for this! I hope you like it! Of course, I'm still continuing Forget Me Not as well.**

**This fanfic brings Zammie into the future, they are about twenty two years old. Most things will take after the books, except you'll find I mixed a few things up. **

**Sorry if some characters get OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Ally Carter!

* * *

**

_Prologue_

We've been sitting here for nearly twenty-four hours.

I sat on a park bench in New York City. To my left sat a very innocent looking monkey, who was absolutely anything but innocent, and to my right, a very pissed off, yet beautiful, looking woman. Lastly, in my hands were a box. The box was small, Tiffany Blue, and contained something more precious then a ticket to heaven itself. Unfortunately at the moment all I could do with it was stick it back into the pocket of my dark green, polar fleece jacket. So I did.

Did I mention it was raining?

Taxi cabs flew by, soaking us to the bone in muddy water. We couldn't sit here for much longer without going insane.

Had I really been been wrong? Was my mission really just as hopeless as my love life?

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Zach, get a grip, Cam's cool, she'll understand," Grant, the guy who had been at my side since high school at Blackthorne, told me. He had known me for what seemed like forever, he had been helping me out for what seemed like forever, he had taken in everything thing I told him about anything for what seemed life forever, and he had been right about so many things, yet, now he could not seem to understand just how wrong he was. No, it wasn't that Cammie wasn't amazing, he was right about that much, but it was that he somehow thought she would be just fine with going on another mission right after they had finished taking out a top secret bombing association in Spain. The experience had been so exhausting, couldn't the CIA give us a break? It had only been two days! She was going to murder me. Why? Because I lied to her, and she just hates it when I do that.

On the night we had gotten back(only two days ago!), we had had an agreement that we were going on vacation. And we weren't kidding, it had been a Tuesday night, we went to the airport on Wednesday and booked a flight for Friday to the Virgin Islands. Then, this morning, our 'boss' at the CIA had informed me that they would be exchanging our flight to New York were we had a mission involving some widowed billionaire lady by the name Macey McHenry.

An agent cannot refuse his boss, but on the plus side, since they were switching our location, they would be paying for nearly all expenses of the trip.

Now, the hard part was breaking the news to Cammie, so when I had 'informed' her of the change of plans, I changed a few details. She knew about New York, but she didn't know about the mission. I had told her that there had been a mistake and we had bought tickets to New York instead, and pretended to have wanted to go to New York my entire life, and so she unhappily agree to go to New York instead. God, I hated to disappoint her, and the Virgin Islands would have been a much better background for.. my plans.

I was going to propose.

But, at least should could be relaxed and have fun in New York, I just had to figure out how to keep my mission a secret.

What I'm willing to do for that woman.

So anyway, I had confessed the whole thing to Grant, after purchasing our favorite coffee from a popular local cafe, in hope of some reassurance and good advice, but instead he's telling me I'm and idiot and that I should actually just _tell Cammie_ what's really happening. As if that would do me any good!

"_You_ don't understand, she'd kill me on the spot!" I said.

Grant rolled his eyes, "If there's anything I've learned from Bex, the sooner the girl's in the know, the better. If you don't tell her now, don't say I didn't warn you when she finds out about it later."

"Thanks for the advice," I said sarcastically, "I gotta head head home."

He grunted something to himself before saying, "Yeah, seeya," Then he met my eyes, "Good luck in NY."

I nodded, "Thanks."

The flight was tomorrow. Well, New York, here I come.

And I'm in the mood to kick some ass.

Before I got out of the car and headed into the house were I knew Cammie would be waiting for me, I grabbed the files and read what my assignment actually was for the first time.

_**Subject: Mrs. Macey** **McHenry (Photo attached)  
**_

_**Subject Information: Subject is once widowed with two daughters. Subject is thought to have inherited a chip containing codes that would allow access into the safes of the Bank of New York Mellon. (One Wall Street; New York, NY 10286**__**)**_

_**Mission: Protect McHenry and daughters. Locate and retrieve chip. If chip cannot be retrieved, destroy.**_

Oh joy._**

* * *

**_

**Sorry if that was a cheesy opening, I promise it gets better.**_**  
**_


End file.
